


Short Days, Long Nights

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Het Relationship, Ficlet, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Short Days, Long Nights

"There you are," a voice said. "Finally."

Harry continued pulling off his boots, doing his best to tune out what was being said.

"...You can't just disappear for days at a time—"

Harry's head snapped up, his jaw clenching in irritation. "I'm Head Auror, Gin. I told you I had a case and it might take a day or two to get it sorted."

Ginny sighed and walked closer, wrapping her arms around him as he stood up. "Christ, Harry, you smell like a sewer." She leaned in for a kiss, screwing her face up and scowling as she pulled away. "And you taste like a locker room floor."

"I need to shower, to clean my teeth, and to sleep for a good ten hours." Harry unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it in the general direction of the hamper. "You can continue chastising me about my career choices after that."

"Don't be like that," Ginny started. "I just worry about you."

"I'm fine." He finished undressing save his pants and walked toward the bath.

"What's that on your shoulder?" Ginny came up behind him and brushed her fingers over his skin.

"Hex burn, I suppose." He shrugged. "Must have missed it."

Without another word, he stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. He flicked his wand toward the tap to get the water started, then approached the mirror. His lips twitched, curling into a smile as he fingered the purpling bruise.

_One hour earlier...._

Severus grabbed Harry's arse, wrapped his legs around him, and pulled him even closer, forcing him deeper.

"Fuck," Harry said with a groan as Severus clenched around him, knowing his orgasm was imminent. "You're such a bastard."

Severus drew him down into a fierce kiss, teeth and tongues nipping and licking at the wet warmth of the other's mouth.

Harry sped his pace, snapping his hips forward with all his might, Severus's mouth latching onto his shoulder, surely leaving a mark but as Harry's balls emptied, his cock pulsing hotly into Severus, he couldn't be arsed to care.

He rested, panting, even as Severus continued undulating his hips, his cock still hard between them. 

"Going to suck me, Auror Potter?" Severus murmured once Harry had caught his breath.

"Oh, hell, yes." He bent down for another kiss before disengaging their connected bodies and sliding down the bed.

Severus's cock was thick and hard and Harry's mouth watered before he licked across the tip, then took the head into his mouth. Severus's fingers found their way into Harry's hair, pushing his head in the universal signal for more.

Harry swallowed him down as far as he could and pushed two fingers into his loose hole, making Severus arch off the bed. Harry would have smiled had he not had a mouthful of dick. As it was he continued bobbing his head up and down, fingertips sliding through lube and come to find the sensitive nub inside him.

"Fuck, Harry." Severus's fingers tightened in Harry's hair hard enough to hurt.

But that's how they liked it, wasn't it?

Harry hollowed his cheeks and _sucked_ , a sense of triumph when Severus groaned, his cock throbbing in Harry's mouth as he came. 

Lifting his head, Harry looked at Severus, his chest rising and falling, skin pink with exertion, dark hair messy and damp.

"Going to kiss your wife with that filthy mouth?" Severus said once he opened his eyes. 

Harry crawled up his body, laying over top of him again, their bodies slick with sweat. Looking into Severus's eyes—eyes that gave away nothing—he replied, "Yeah, I am."


End file.
